Watching You
by getcrunk
Summary: [I know you know it, too, every night I'm...] Kairi has a stalker.
1. Dream

Every Night I'm Watching You –

Chapter 1: _That night

* * *

Every night, outside your window. I know you see something. It's not a **shadow**. Not a **bird**, not a** tree**, nothing you ever thought it would be. It's only me. I know we're made for each other. I know you know it too. Honey, if you only knew, every night I'm watching you. _

_

* * *

_

Kairi awoke, a cold sweat running down her face. She felt it again; that feeling that someone was watching her. Every move she made, every breath she took. Even the thought of it scared her. She glanced at her clock, it read 2:30AM. Deciding to try and not notice the creepy shadows that were in her room she slowly drifted back to sleep.

…Only to be awoken by the sound of a heavy breathing. She tried to scream but whatever…or whoever, was with her had something over her mouth. She couldn't struggle, for that person was on top of her. Grasping her so she couldn't move. What was going on? Who was this?

"I've come for you." The mysterious person said to her as he reached into his pocket and got a blade. It gleamed in the moonlight, its sparkling silver. He waves the blade around as if it were something to fool about. "You know…I've been watching you for some time…"

He was cut off by a fist coming in contact with his face. "Fuck. Off." Kairi shouted as the figure stepped backward with his hand over his face, it was obvious she must've put him in a bit of pain. She quickly got up from her bed and flung open the door, trying to make a run for it. Her parents had been away on a couples retreat for a few days and they wouldn't be back for another week. Maybe if she could get downstairs and get to the phone, she might actually put whoever this is behind bars.

She tried to find the lightswitch for the hallway, but once she did this person had already caught up to her and was right beside her. She flicked the lights on and stared into the face of… "Roxas?"

"No," He told her as he chuckled, "Not Roxas." As he said those last words, Kairi felt a cold blade stab her in the stomach. She looked down at the knife he had been holding earlier. Slowly Kairi's legs collapsed from under her, she then hit the floor with a thud.

A few minutes passed as she watched her blood see out onto the carpet…

Then came this buzzing noise, like an alarm clock. Suddenly, Kairi was in her room. The light of early morning shone through her closed curtains…

_All a dream._

_

* * *

__Sorry its not that long. Just expect more chapters as I will hopefully update more often. This story will be moved to my new account once the 3 day waiting period is up. http/ is my new account._


	2. Airport

_we're made for each other.  
_

* * *

Final boarding calls for flights heading to far-out places are coming over the loud speakers; Roxas pays no attention to these announcements. Waiting to see his brother come through the gates, his head is pressed up on the glass pane of the windows. Rustling clothes are all around, and heels click upon polished floors. Flustered business folk rush from gate to gate, dragging bags that scrape the linoleum with their wheels.

_So this is the pain of waiting._

Finally, after watching foreign families and couples returning from their honeymoons get off the plane, he finally found something productive to do to pass the time, which, by the way, seemed like it took forever. See, Roxas and Sora would always surprise one another with the best cheesy pick-up line whenever they saw each other for the first time after going maybe years without talking. Sora lived with his aunt and uncle in the big city, where his parents thought would be more suitable for such a strong and talented mind such as his. Yes, he does go to a fancy boarding school, but no, Roxas isn't jealous that his genius twin lives in a crime-ridden, gang-busting, crack-dealing, shit hole of a city.

Roxas just couldn't think of the best pick up line. Back in June he used "Are you wearing space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!" and last March he used "Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got **fine** written all over you!" It's a shame that he couldn't think of any more good ones, too, because his cell phone stopped getting those text messages from those TV ads, telling him 'The cheesiest, but most effective pick up lines ever!'

He came back to reality from his oh-so deep train of thought, to notice that everyone who was on the plane had already gotten off, but Sora was nowhere to be seen. "Oh well," he thought to himself, possibly even muttering it out loud, "Maybe he was late and didn't board the plane. I'll call him later." So Roxas got up from his not so comfortable seat in the waiting room, and went down the stairs to get to the underground parking lot.

The tall but scrawny blonde haired kid slowly made his way to a blue ford mustang which was parked at the far end of the huge parking lot. He was about half way there when he thought he was going to be murdered.

He watched as a shadow approached him, but he didn't hear anyone walking. He then saw the outline of an arm reaching out, making Roxas freeze with fright. The mysterious hand which was _surprisingly_ attached to the mysterious arm. He slowly turned his head, but the hand acted quickly, putting a strange smelling cloth across his mouth, and holding Roxas' head with his other hand, so it couldn't move.

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?"


	3. Drive

"_Does this smell like chloroform to you?_"

The voice Roxas heard was rough, husky, and a familiar one. In fact, it was a voice he knew well, and he had memorized its pitch, its tone… It was the same voice he had heard six months ago when Sora came up behind him in the airport, wrapped an arm around his waist, and said in a slow drawl, "Hey blondie, what winks and screws like a tiger?" Roxas remembered trying so hard to keep his face blank, to not show that after such a long time he was excited to see his brother. And then Sora had done something which totally unnerved him.

He winked.

"Sora!" Roxas let out a muffled cry through the cloth covering his mouth. Sora released his hold on his twin brother, turned him around and embraced him, giving him a giant hug. "Oh my god! You scared me so much when I thought you hadn't gotten off the plane!"

"I took an early flight," Sora smiled, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you sure did!" Roxas laughed, "That was an awesome pick-up like. Come on, I got a new car! You'll totally love it!" The two boys walked over to Roxas' _baby_, or so he liked to call it.

"This is pretty cool!" Sora said as he got into the passenger seat of the car, "So how've you been?"

Roxas started the car and used his master skills to back up and not hit anything in the parking lot, "Well, you know, boring. Definitely not as exciting as a city," they both took a moment to have a little giggle, "Kairi hasn't been doing too well, you remember her, right?" Sora nodded as Roxas continued, "Well, she was in an accident a month ago. She just got out of the hospital two or three weeks back, and it's really hard for her to get back to her normal routine, and everybody's treating her like she belongs in the loony bin."

"What happened to her?" Sora said, while he was watching the trees and houses as the car drove past.

"She was over at Selphies, and her dad was supposed to pick her up, and when he did she could smell the alcohol on his breath as soon as she got into his pickup. She didn't want to make him angry so she got in the vehicle anyway, and on the way home her dad was too drunk to notice that he was going on the wrong side of the road, and when his side of the vehicle was on the left side of the road, a van came and hit the truck head on. Luckily, they were right by Tidus' house, so he heard the crash and call 911 quickly."

Sora turned his head to look at his brother, "That's really horrible."

"Yeah," Roxas continued, with a stern look across his face as he kept his eyes on nothing but the road ahead, "Her dad didn't make it, and Kairi came out of the wreck with a broken arm and so many cuts and bruises on her face she looks like a beat up plum. Thank goodness that most of her bruises have cleared up now, and her arm's almost healed. The only problem is, she's been having weird dreams, or so she tells me and the others. In class sometimes she'll just start acting really strange. That's why everyone's treating her so differently now. She doesn't remember you at all, too, or if she does she just has a strange way of showing it. I told her you were coming up for a visit and she just started screaming. It was really weird."

"Yeah, that is really weird," Sora started looking back out his window.


End file.
